Unexpected ways
by Azblue
Summary: When the heart speaks, it leads us to some unexpected ways sometimes……….. (Story involving Theresa’s world mostly)Come see the talk between Julian and Theresa
1. Default Chapter

*******************************************************  
  
Unexpected ways  
  
This is another Passions story. You will see joy, pain.etc.....well, everything about emotions that can make people change; for the better or for the worst. When the heart speaks, it leads us to some unexpected ways sometimes..... (Story involving Theresa's world mostly)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places or storylines about Passions you already know about. They rightfully belong to JER and NBC. I rightfully own though all the names, characters, places and storylines that isn't in the Show. What is about my own creation I add in this story  
  
Meaning: ------------- = changing scene  
~ Thoughts in the head of the character or talking to him/herself  
unheard ~  
&&& = Flashback &&&  
  
** I hope you will enjoy it. Feel free to give me reviews, it is always a good thing to see what people think or have to say. Thanks. 


	2. Packing

Chapter one: Packing  
  
Theresa was packing "Mama I'm leaving today you remember?"  
  
"Yes mija I remember, you told me a thousand time! You are going on vacation with Ethan-Martin for a week. I will join you the last day with Phyllis and....Julian to bring your son back in Harmony. Your mijo will stay here with me and Julian can visit him as he want." she said for the fifth time today. Pilar wanted to show her daughter that she remembered very well what she has to do.  
  
"That's right mama. Julian can see his son but with people around which mean you or Phyllis, depends where you will be, at home or at the mansion. Like I told you, Julian offered me to take the Crane apartment in Jamaica. I need some vacation far away. As you know it I have accepted for two weeks or so. I need to be far away from Ivy, Rebecca and of course Gwen and Ethan too."  
  
She turns to her mother and look at her seriously and say " I don't want anybody to know where I'm going promise me mama. You will be the only one with Julian to know for now. You can say I'm taking vacation but don't tell anyone where ok?"  
  
"Not even to Whitney mija?"  
  
"No mama, I will call her don't worry."  
  
After a couple of minutes Pilar couldn't keep it to herself any longer "I don't know why Julian offered you this trip though. You should be careful mija."  
  
"Don't worry mama, it's the least he can do after all he's done to me. Beside, little Ethan is his son so I had permitted Julian to see him. Even if I would prefer he was not is father, Julian is the father of my child. We have an arrangement." ~ I will tell you everything mama....soon. I don't think you could understand now. ~  
  
"You know mija it's bothering me to ask you this again but Julian is willing to let you go on vacation with your son? Without protesting? Are you sure Theresa? I don't want you to be in trouble." ask Pilar with suspicions about Julian.  
  
Theresa sighed with exasperation "Yes mama, don't worry. We had a talk a couple days ago and we agreed on certain things. I will tell you but not now, I have so many things to prepare.  
  
Pilar said with resolution "Ok...but still...be careful with Julian. Anything isn't free with him. I will not tell anyone where you are going as you want me to do." she left Theresa's bedroom.  
  
Theresa was now packing her son's clothes and she found a picture of Ethan. She looks at it. ~ Oh Ethan I'm so hurt...Gwen is now pregnant by you and know no matter what, responsibilities will come first. I know that you still love me, I'm sure of it.....you love Gwen too...I know that but I know that it is not the same at all as what we had. You will still stand by her side instead of mine...Have I lost you? ~  
  
Tears fell on the picture. She took a deep breath, wiped out her tears. ~ Stop crying you fool, he chose her. Now it's time to think about you and your beautiful son you have. ~  
  
She didn't know what to do with the picture. Leave it on the desk or keep it with her. She finally decided to putt it with little Ethan clothes in the luggage.  
  
The phone rings. Theresa picks up the phone "Hello? Theresa's speaking."  
  
"Hi Theresa, its Ethan" her heart stop for a moment ~ Come on girl stay calm. ~ She tries to answer with a calm voice "Hello Ethan. What do you want?"  
  
"Errr...I'm fine thanks for asking..."he said to her. "Oh! I'm sorry Ethan; well I didn't mean to be rude..." she replied embarrassed. "That's ok don't worry, I was surprised you didn't ask that's all...The reason for my call is I was wondering if I could pick up Ethan-Martin with me for the afternoon, if you don't mind of course."  
  
"Hum, sorry Ethan, I have something planned with him today." she told him. "Oh I see... you want me to join you?" he asks.  
  
"Well... not that I don't want you to come but we have tickets. I don't have an extra one so I'm afraid that you can't come with us." ~ I whish that you could come in Jamaica with us...Stop it Theresa! You know perfectly that you are dreaming again...~ she said trying to have a neutral tone. Ethan noticed it "Well good afternoon then."  
  
"Thanks, you too." She was about to hung up...  
  
"Wait Theresa! Maybe I can see little Ethan tomorrow if you don't have anything planned? ~ It's weird...usually she talk and talk none stop but not today...~ Ethan was used to hear Theresa talking a long time; she was never the first to hang up.  
  
He hears her answering "Yeah, if you want to come tomorrow it's ok with me. If we are at home of course I don't mind. ~ Don't Theresa! Don't tell him that you will not be there tomorrow. ~  
  
"Ok good...hum, what are you doing now? she wasn't expecting that he would ask her something else. "Uh...oh...I was reading a book. Ethan-Martin's taking a nap...you...you are not with Gwen? she risks.  
  
"No, we are supposed to meet tonight. I have told her that I've planned to do something with my godson this afternoon..."  
  
"Well I'm sure she will be happy to see you sooner....I got to hang up Ethan someone's knocking at the door."  
  
"All right then." he took a pause "bye Theresa" he said disappointed.  
  
"Bye Ethan." And she hung up.  
  
Her heart was in pain. She couldn't talk to him any longer. ~ Sorry Ethan I had to lie. No one is at the door but it was too painful to hear your voice. ~ She heard her mother asking who was on the phone "It was Ethan mama. He wanted to do something with little Ethan this afternoon." ~ I have to go away, I need to go away...~  
  
She started to think about that day when she and Julian had a talk few days ago....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
AN: Well this is it for the first chapter. R&R! Give me comments, thanks. 


	3. The talk part one

Chapter two: The talk (part one)  
  
&&&- The talk between Julian and Theresa -&&&  
  
&&& Theresa was crying in the rose garden at the Crane's. Like the other days when Ethan left after seeing his godson. ~ Why Ethan can you just listen to your heart? I know you love Gwen but she is not your great love. You now feel obligated to her...can't you see all I did for you, for love? ~  
  
Little Ethan was playing with the nanny. His son is in her life for two years now, she is so happy to have him in her life. Seeing Ethan playing with him almost every day makes her happy and makes her sad. She is glad that her son was that much important to Ethan, that he give his time to be with her mijo but in the same time it's hurting her. Little Ethan is so happy around him so as she is but when he leaves, it break her heart every times. Lately she has the same thought: to leave. She feels the urge to go away. ~ I can't continue this, it is too painful. ~  
  
She feels a hand on her shoulder. "Theresa?" said a man voice.  
  
"I want to be alone Julian." she replied in tears.  
  
"I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to see my son a little before I'll leave to work." Theresa said nothing. Julian adds after a moment "You still crying about Ethan don't you?"  
  
"It's none of your business Julian, why do you care anyway? I'm sure this is a joyful moment for you to see me like that huh?" she said coldly. She was staring at his son running around a big tree, the nanny was hiding herself behind it to surprised little Ethan with a "Boo I got you!" He was laughing and trying to catch her.  
  
"Well not really." he told her and adds "You may think I'm lying but no, I don't enjoy it at all." Julian stares at his son too. ~ Look at him, he's enjoying is time, good thing. ~ Theresa stop crying and look at Julian stunned. ~ Am I hearing well? ~ "Are you drunk? Do you have fever or what?" Julian didn't react. He didn't look at her; he was looking his son laughing with the nanny and smiled. Theresa couldn't believe what she saw, Julian smiling! ~ Duh? I'm hallucinating! ~ Suddenly his smile vanished. ~ Oh Eve, I whish I could see our son, where he could be? I would give anything to find him." Julian has done so many things trough the years and abandoning Eve was one of the major thing he regrets deeply. He hates his father so much for that, forcing him to give up the only woman he ever truly loved and letting him know that his baby was dead, how could he be so cruel. So many times he dreamt to give up everything to be with Eve. But how could he, I was such a coward; he cannot argue or face his father. The only thing he knew is to be a Crane and do what Alistair wants. If he didn't obey, he will be on the street. Julian cannot imagine himself with nothing, the only thing he knows is living in a rich world he cannot certainly at that time, when he was younger, not pleased his father. ~ Oh Eve my life would be certainly happier if I could followed my heart without any fear. ~ Since Timmy's death, Julian has guilty conscience; he saw this wonderful heart live with love for the others and being so good with people. He admired this little man. When he learns that Timmy was dead yes he was very sad. How Julian could not want to be a better person when he had the chance to know Timmy? He had the perfect model of honesty and goodness. Timmy helped him to see things differently and Julian can feel deep inside of him that it was time for him to face his demons and make peace with certain things and of course be happy with himself, be better with the others. He wants to right the wrongs from his past to be able to live with himself and have a healthy happier life.  
  
"Julian?" said Theresa  
  
"Uh...oh...I'm sorry what did you said? Ah yes.... if I'm drunk. No I'm not. I know it's hard to believe but it is true...I fact" he said with a little discomfort "I've decided to slow down on alchool. Surprising isn't it?" he was nervous to tell this but still, he was proud of himself that he did.  
  
Theresa nodded "Yeah surprising that's the word...what's happening Julian? It is not in your way to talk and acts like that? Something is definitely wrong...." She looks at him like he was an alien. ~ Damn did he bump his head somewhere? ~  
  
Julian feels to open a little with Theresa "Well the wrong thing Theresa, is all my life I was and did wrong. I did right for my father all my life but all wrong for me or the others....."  
  
"Are you trying to grow a conscience Julian?" she said sarcastically. He didn't mind by her remark, he used to hear things like that. No surprise there.  
  
"Well...I don't know why I'm saying this to you, well I know why but anyway....yeah your right this is all about my conscience. I saw you crying; I saw you to look at your son with so much joy and love, taking care of him. Life is all about love isn't it? I know you are in pain but you are so full of life Theresa! I want to change.....I want to be myself for once, feel love, happiness and not be the robot made by Alistair."  
  
Theresa looks at Julian with so much surprise ~ Geez is this is an act or what? ~ She had mixed feelings about him. ~ Could he really mean what he just told me? ~ She still waiting for him to talk. She wants to know more. He noticed that.  
  
"I know I did terrible things in my life, I will surely go straight to hell for that. I did a lot of my own but a lot because I was obligated to do. Well you know what I mean, because of father. It is not easy to be a Crane you know. Yeah we have a lot of money but believe it or not, I know love is more important and this is something I have learned painfully over the years. I have learned it from you too." she looks at him "Huh? From me?" she said stunned. He smiled at her "Yeah Theresa from you. I remember it very well, you remember when you were at the Crane mansion and you told Ethan that it doesn't matter if he was a Crane or not because you truly love him for what he was, not because of his last name. You willing to get rid of your title and advantages that you have for being Miss Julian Crane's wife to be with the man you love in a flash. God I admired you for that Theresa, I whish when I was younger to fight for what I want like you always did.....because you listen to your heart no matter what. Sadly it didn't turned that way....I've become a selfish man with no heart ~ Father is so proud of that, gosh it make me sick. ~. I will have to live with my acts and regrets all my life...." Julian was now sad; it was obvious in his face how painful it is for him, his eyes reflecting bitterness and sadness. Theresa was looking at him and felt sorry for him, she saw in his eyes that he's not lying but still...she wasn't completely sure of what she is seeing now it was so impossible for her. She was totally stunned and felt uncomfortable and said "Julian, I don't know what's going on but this is weird. You talking to me like that, it is....it is so....unusual, I don't want to be rude but frankly, this is not the Julian Crane I know to talk that way I think I've missed something."  
  
"No Theresa, you didn't miss anything." he said with a little shyly smile. Julian adds "You see Theresa that's the thing. I've missed a lot already and I don't want to miss anything else. You know I had a loveless marriage; I have a business bargain marriage. It was father's idea, for the good of the Crane's ambitions....but from now one, I want to settle certain things Theresa." He looks nervous and adds "A part....a part concern...you Theresa."  
  
"Huh? Me?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want our son to be happy. I want him to know that he can count on us even if we are not together. I don't want him to be the witness of fights between his parents." he didn't feel comfortable to speak that way because he is not used to but this moment, it was his chance; someone finally seems to listen to him! "I know it may sound suspicious Theresa, I'm sure you are thinking that I'm up to something against you but no, not at all. I want peace between us. I want to have something healthy, something I never did or had with my family. Again, I know I did horrible things to you and I'm sorry for this, really. I was a complete jerk with no morals but you know me....I'm a womanizer and.....well, you know the story...." he was feeling bad and uncomfortable and adds "We have now a child together and I think it would be better if we are not at each other throats all the time for the sake of our son."  
  
Theresa was still listening, unbelievably struck by Julian's words. She was all ears.  
  
"I'm still a Crane robot you know, I'm kind of programmed. All this time brainwashed with the Crane's power, rules and behaviour we are well known for. It's the same as the cigarette or alcohol. The more you let these things in you, the more you can't get rid of it. It's controlling you...every parcel of your being, your mind...it's becoming an addiction, your stuck in that damn addiction....." ~ God I hate that, I'm tired of this...~ Julian took a pause, he got to calm his temper, he was so tired of all this and then he continue "I know it will be difficult to not fall in that track again, this "pattern or power" that Crane family give to generation after generation." he took another pause and say " I realized that only Ethan was different, he didn't want to fall in that pattern ...I was amazed by that... finally, it turns out that he wasn't a Crane." ~ I was proud of him, I'm still proud of him he was my son for twenty years after all I can't forget all about him just like that. ~ Again, he adds "You know Theresa; I really want to start on new grounds. For a lot of things and of course with you too." he stopped to talk and look at her.  
  
~ That's it, he's breaking lose! ~ She looked at him "Are you trying to make peace with me? Tell me Julian, why this suddenly changes in you life you want so much? Where does it come from?"  
  
"Like I told you, Timmy makes me realise a lot of things, I miss this wonderful lad and I think he wasn't in my life for nothing. He really gets at me and even if he's gone, I still think about those times I had with him and I realized a lot because of him. He is a big part of why I feel like that now, that I want to change for the better. It is sure there is a lot of other things making me want that but Timmy were the initiator of all this. I can't explain all just right now but lets say for the moment that I heard "the call" if I can say it that way. I know you are no big fan of me and I deserve it more than I can say but logically for me, starting on new grounds should be start with you and our son. "  
  
They both look at each other for a while. Julian wanted her to really understand what he wanted and to be believed.  
  
"You know Theresa; you are the most spirited woman I've ever seen. You know as much as I know that I have met A LOT of women and yes, of course I met some spirited women but there is something about you that I never saw in those women. That full of life light you have in your eyes. I saw you with your family with Ethan-Martin, at work, in fact, everywhere and of course with Ethan. Every times I saw this light in your eyes, no matter what is the situation, it's always there. Despite all the things happened to you, Fate was always by your side because you carried her everywhere in your heart and this Theresa, this..... make me want you to helping me to be a better man."  
  
"What??" she wasn't sure what kind of help he wanted from her?  
  
"Theresa, are you wiling to make peace for our son's sake? Can we be good parents for him and be friendlier with each other? he asked seriously.  
  
(To be continued)  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: I have to make more than one part for this flashback, I hope you don't mind but it's kind of a long one. Please R&R, give me your comments about this, thanks. 


	4. The talk part two

Chapter three: The talk (part two)  
  
Theresa could not believe what she just heard. Julian asking her to make peace, be friendlier and help him to be a better man! She knows now that he is serious but still, she wasn't sure completely. Who would blame her for that huh?  
  
"Umm....well....Julian. I'm very surprised about your request. It is sure that I want little Ethan to be happy. Forgive me but it is hard for me to believe all you are saying to me. How can I trust you? This is so unbelievable coming from you..."  
  
"I understand that Theresa but do you think you could try?" he was showing a side that Theresa never saw before, desperate like a child. Seeing that it was too much information for her and mostly because it wasn't expected coming from him, Julian adds "I know you must think that is only a sick game or something but it's not. I swear it on my mother's graves. Try to find in you heart that for once in my life I want to do well and I'm not lying about this. You think you could do that Theresa?"  
  
She didn't know what to think about all this but there is one thing she knows, she never thought that Julian would talk to her the way he just did. ~ I wonder....could he really wants to change? ~  
  
After a time for reflection she came to the conclusion that maybe Julian really wants to change and it will surely be a good thing for their son, well for all of them. She is willing to try to believe what Julian told her and letting him to have the chance to show her he can be good. It is very weird though because she doesn't know if he is very truthful.  
  
The next minutes were embarrassing for both of them. Julian was the first to talk, he was nervous and ask again "So do you think we could try to be the best parents for our son and you know be more civilised when we saw each other?"  
  
"It is sure it's totally weird because you know, I never saw you like this.....but yes Julian... I'm willing to try, for our son sake mostly but......because I know how it is to be not believed and everybody can have a chance to change for the better, I believe in that. I told myself that if you want to be good with our son you certainly can be good with others, like me or your family. I want you to know that it will be hard for me to believe you instantly, I have got to get used to this idea and with time we will see where it will bring us. Yes Julian I think I can try, slowly but I will try."  
  
Julian was so happy to hear that! He takes her in his arms "Ah Theresa you make me a happy man today! Thank you!"  
  
Theresa didn't move she was stunned by this. He noticed and step back. "Sorry about this but I was so afraid that you will reject all I have told you, that you will refuse....I'm so happy Theresa!" he had tears of joy in his eyes. He had his hand in his face; he could not believe that finally someone will be on his side, helping him to be better, believing him. ~ Geez I'm so relieved! Thank God she is wiling to try! ~ Julian was really happy, he feels in him and strange emotion, something he barely know. He remember felt something like this when he was with his mother, when he was a young boy. ~ Could I really feel what happiness's like? It feels like what I'm feeling now! ~ Julian taste this moment, he let that feeling sink into him, he loved that.  
  
They didn't talk for a moment.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yes Julian?"  
  
"I think about this a lot lately and I want you to know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to do something for you. I know you lived a lot of things these past two years. With me, with Ethan, Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca....we all make you lived horrible times...... And now, I know you learned that Gwen is pregnant. I know it's difficult for you to know that. You know as much as I know that Ethan will take his responsibilities, we all know that...." after a while he adds "I think you should take some vacations."  
  
She looks at him "Take some vacations??"  
  
"I thought about something. You tell me what you think about that.....I can pay you a trip somewhere. Anywhere you want, chose a place ant it will be settle."  
  
"Huh? Are you trying to buy me Julian?"  
  
He look sad and say "God no but as I have said, I want to start fresh and you know, even if we were in "war" Theresa I saw you everyday, I saw you suffer. You never had a break since thanks to me, Ivy and Rebecca mostly.....we were horrible with you, I can see now, I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Yeah I had horrible times..."  
  
"That's why I want to do something for you. I know it will not repay you but at least you will take a couple of good days without worrying about what made you so miserable for so long. I know a trip doesn't repay anything. We act badly towards you, I know what it is, I did it often and I lived it often too. I lost something precious because of that."  
  
"What Julian? What did you lost?"  
  
Julian took a pause, he didn't know if he could tell Theresa this, one part wanted to and the other part didn't want. He finally says "I want you to keep it for yourself; I really want you to keep it for yourself what I'm going to tell you Theresa. I'm gonna say to you things I kept buried for years, I want it to remain secret please."  
  
She nodded "All right, I can do that."  
  
He took a deep breath and say "Believe it or not... I had a great love. I was fool enough to let it go. I had many women in my bed but this woman was amazing. My father didn't see it that way for some reasons and as you know Alistair, he threatened me and I had to let it go. I regretted it since...I know what I have lost would never be replaced with anything. Father gave me all I want but it never repays what I have lost. By giving you this trip Theresa I know perfectly it will not erase all the pain I have caused you but if I can do anything to at least help you to have a break of all of us, all the pain and misery you lived because of you, I will be more than glad to do it."  
  
Theresa wondered about who was his great love "You really loved a woman Julian? With all of your heart?"  
  
"Yes Theresa, very deeply. She rocks my world when I first saw her. If I could stand up like a man for her I would surely be with her now and be happy....."he said with sadness.  
  
Theresa saw in Julian's eyes the same love she feel for Ethan. She saw all the pain he carried over the years about his lost love. She felt bad for him ~ Poor him, I know what it feels like...~ "Who she is Julian?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell Theresa. I mean I prefer not to, it is painful to talk about this. I still love her you know, she was my true love and I lost her...I know how you feel Theresa, you lose Ethan, I completely understand you.  
  
He got up, took a ball and gives it to his son. He turns to Theresa again "I want you to rest a little that is why I'm offering you a trip wherever you want. This is not a trick, if you want to bring Ethan-Martin with you, it is ok with me."  
  
She was tempted.  
  
"Look, think about it and let me know." he said.  
  
"It could be a good idea Julian." she thought about all those horrible times "I really need some quiet time that's for sure....and I could bring our son with me and it will not bothers you?"  
  
"Of course not you are his mother."  
  
"How much time you offered me?"  
  
"What I'm proposing to you is maybe you can take a week with Ethan-Martin and after, a week for yourself to do whatever you want. You know, thinking about yourself only as a woman and not a mother. What do you think? The week you will not have little Ethan he will stay with your mother and I will visit him that way you will not be worried. If you need more than two weeks it's fine too, I mean you take the time you need, just let me know. I will make the arrangements. I think it could be a fresh start for you too, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, this is very tempting Julian....."  
  
He knows why she is hesitant and adds "You will not owe me anything Theresa if you are scared of that. I'm saying the truth, trust me Theresa."  
  
She was now very excited "Well a week with our son in Jamaica would be great!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Jamaica huh? You have taste and plus we have a place there near the beach, you will be comfortable."  
  
"Well Julian I think I will accept your proposition. One week with our son and another week for myself." she was now giggling.  
  
Julian was glad to see her that happy "Oh! By the way, I'm thinking of it. There is an event that you surely not want to miss it in Europe. It's a fashion Show in England with great designers. I will make sure you will not miss it!"  
  
Her eyes was wide open"Are you kidding me!!? This is the most important fashion Show of the year in England! I know it, I dream of it for years!!! Thanks Julian!" she was now trying to calm down a little ~ Ok Theresa relax! Just try to breathe and calm down. ~ "A trip would definitely be a thing for me, thanks again."  
  
Julian look seriously Theresa "I know it will not make your pain go away about Ethan but you need to distract yourself, feel yourself again. Who knows what might happen when you will be back on you feet."  
  
"You are right." she said.  
  
"The only thing I'm asking for Theresa is to be honest with me and keeping our little chat between us. You can say it to your mom if you want about what's concerning our son. I doubt she will understand though.....but concerning my lost love I prefer you will not tell anyone as I asked you. I will have to ask you to not telling anything to Alistair, obviously, except that we have an arrangement for the sake of little Ethan nothing more."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He adds "I will make the arrangements for your trip, you will have anything you need don't worry, cell phone, credit cards etc..I ask one favour though."  
  
She looks at him a little worried.  
  
"You will have to get in touch with me everyday while you will be with Ethan-Martin because of Alistair. We will let him believe that I have the "control" you know. The only thing I really want is to be with Ethan-Martin and you the last day of his vacation there before bringing him back to Harmony. I want to have a family vacation day there with you two. "  
  
"I understand it."  
  
"I will bring Pilar and Phyllis with me to not worrying you. Are you comfortable with that Theresa? Is it too much to ask or you are ok with it?" he ask.  
  
"Well, I think it's fair and realisable but I do have to say that having a family day all together will be.....well.....how can I say it...hmm...strange.....It's hard for me to picture it sorry."  
  
"Yeah I know, I understand but you will see, you will not regret it."  
  
"I have one request Julian; I don't want anybody to know about all this especially Ivy and Rebecca."  
  
"Yeah of course and if you want to bring some friends its fine by me, just inform me first, you know, because of Alistair. I don't want him to discover something, neither Ivy nor Rebecca."  
  
"No problem Julian." she started to laugh. He looks at her wondering what was funny.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know, it's like a secret mission." she laugh again  
  
"Thinking of it haha! It looks like it," he was still laughing and adds "I think we will have a good partnership Theresa. It's weird to say but it's what I feel."  
  
"Yeah, kinda weird huh? Let's call it "The secret of a weird and unusual partnership" haha! SWUP!"  
  
They are both laughing now.  
  
Theresa was more serious now "Thanks Julian. I didn't expected it at all, for a couple of minutes, you were able to make me think about something else than Ethan and believe me, I would never expecting it could be for peace between us." she smiled at him.  
  
"You know Theresa; I didn't expect it would turn this way. Frankly, I was more prepared for the worst but I'm relieved and happy that it turns good. I never hate you but when my robot program is on, it make me said and do mean things sometimes. I'm no excuse, I'm a jerk. I know that but I want to change, be good."  
  
Theresa said with a smile "You will see Julian how good you will feel. Good things will happen to you believe me."  
  
"I want to believe you spirited woman!" Julian was so relieved ~ I'm gonna try hard to be a good man, not continue to be what Alistair want me to be. I will find a way ~  
  
They woke up and join little Ethan. She takes him in her arms, kisses him and gave him to Julian. She was smiling at him "I leave the two of you alone, have a great little time together." She walked away. Julian was touched by her gesture. She turn around and say "Be a good boy with Daddy little Ethan." She look at Julian "I know you will leave for work soon, have a good time with our little man." she smiled again and disappear in the mansion. She wanted them to spend a little time together. She goes in a room where nobody goes; she took a chair and staring at the man with his son by the window. ~ I'm curious to see him with our son. ~ They were playing around. Little Ethan didn't notice that his dad was nervous but Theresa noticed. For the first time of her life, she saw Julian's vulnerability and sensibility. Julian wasn't sure around his son but he was wiling to try anything to have closure with this little man of his. Something he never had with his previous children. Something he never had the chance to share with his own father...  
  
Theresa was really surprised with Julian's decision. She have listened every word he said but still.....this is so unexpected coming from a man like him. ~He must be really hurt by life.....~ She thought about Alistair, cold hearted man. ~What did you do to your children Alistair? ~ She remembered when Julian told her about being a robot, controlled by Alistair. ~ What a shame... ~ She really is surprised by Julian talk, she still has some fear but she is wiling to give him a chance to be a good father for Ethan-Martin. ~ Don't blow it Julian.... ~ she was sincere she really wants him to change for the better.  
  
Julian gives a hug to his son; it was time for him to leave to work. Theresa decided to not tell anyone about this talk, she will let her mom know about the trip but not the rest yet ~ she would not understand.....who will understand the SWUP!? , it is better to keep it secret. ~ She smiled remembering the SWUP thing and leaves the room. &&&  
  
&&& End of the flashback &&&  
  
Theresa was now almost ready to leave now. "Mama I have finished packing. Do you think we could leave in thirty minutes?"  
  
"It will be soon a little Theresa; you will wait too much at the airport."  
  
"Well I want it that way; the sooner I go to the airport, the better."  
  
"Ok mija, we will leave soon as you want."  
  
"Thanks mama, that's what I want, I can't wait to be gone."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: What do you think far? Please R&R I want to know if you like it or not, what you have to say, thanks! 


End file.
